


Centuries Of Sleep

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Asleep or Dead?, Gen, Injured Body Reaches Limit, lamenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: He died a lamenting hero yet he knew that somehow, someway he had to continue his legacy.
Kudos: 8





	Centuries Of Sleep

He Was The One And Only

Hero Of Time

He Was The One Being

That Saved Hyrule From Death And Destruction

. . .

In A Mere Three Days He

Saved A Similar Land From Its Falling Moon

He Slayed Many Monsters

And Endured Endless Trials

. . .

But Eventually His Body Reached Its Limit

And He Had No Choice But To Rest

So He Lay Quiet And Still

Fighting The Urge To Sleep

. . .

Soon His Body And Mind Couldn't Take It

So He Closed His Weary Eyes And Slept

And After One Weakened Breath

He Began To Dream

. . .

He Sees A Golden Wolf

In A World Of Pure White

He Could See Hyrule Castle In The Distance

But From It Came A Mysterious Vibe

. . .

It All Seemed So Real

In Fact It Seemed Too Real

He Examined Himself And Discovered

Old Rusty Armor And Underneath Was Bone

. . .

How Long Had He Been Asleep?

Was It A Few Minutes? Hours? Days?

Was He Even Alive?

Is This A Nightmare?

. . .

Then It Struck Him Like A Lightening Bolt

He Was Not Asleep

He Was Dead

But In Some Unusual Way He Still Felt Alive

. . .

It Was As If Fate Was Chosen For Him

Like If He Was Given This Task

He Closes His Now Red Eyes And Takes A Breath

Soon He Has A Vision

. . .

A Wolf Just Like Before

Except With Black And White Fur

The Golden Wolf Appears Again And He Realizes

It Is Indeed Him

. . .

The Golden Wolf And The Black Wolf

They Are One In The Same

Then He Feels The Rusty Sword On His Hip

He Had Always Fought With A Sword

. . .

He Saved Lands With A Sword

Then He Realizes He Would Never Be Remembered

As Their Only Hero

He Was Indeed Given A Task

. . .

The Black Wolf He Must Teach

All His Techniques And Pass Down His

Proof Of Great Courage

To The One He Will Address As His "Son"

. . .

Hyrule's New Hero


End file.
